video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Asterix the Gaul
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1079 (original 1987 release) VC6190 (1992 re-release) |rating = |running time = 67 minutes}}Asterix the Gaul 'is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th April 1987, It later got re-released in different packaging by Video Collection International Ltd on 10th February 1992. It contains the 1967 French-Belgian cartoon film of "Asterix Le Gaulois" that is based on comics by Rene Goscinny and Albert Uderzo and produced by Dargaud-Films in Paris, France. Character Facts *'Asterix the Gaul Asterix, the hero of these adventures. A shrewd, cunning little warrior; all perilous missions are immediately entrusted to him. Asterix gets his superhuman strength from the magic potion brewed by the druid Getafix... *'Obelix' Obelix, Asterix's inseparable friend. A menhir delivery-man by trade; addicted to wild boar. Obelix is always ready to drop everything and go off on a new adventure with Asterix - so long as there's wild boar to eat, and plenty of fighting. *'Panoramix the druid' Panoramix, the venerable village druid. Gathers mistletoe and brews magic potions. His speciality is the position which gives the drinker superhuman strength. But Panoramix also has other recipes up his sleeve... *'Tonabix, their tribal cheif' Finally, Tonabrix, the chief of the tribe. Majestic, brave and hot-tempered, the old warrior is respected by his enemies. Tonabrix himself has only one fear; he is afraid the sky may fall on his head tomorrow. But as he always says, "Tomorrow never comes". Description Asterix, the hero of these adventures is the cunning little warrior to whom all perilous missions are immediately entrusted. Thanks to the magic potion of a druid, he is famed for his superhuman strength. As if that were not enough, his mighty friend Obelix is ready to drop everything to go off on a new adventure with Asterix. Wherever excitement and danger reigns, you can be sure that our intrepid pair will be in the thick of it! So wrong does beware, here comes Asterix The Gaul. Credits By René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo © Les Productions Dargaud Script by: René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo Produced by: Dargaud-Films, Paris Music by: Gerald Calvi © 1983 Select Video © Les Productions Dargaud Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Les Productions DARGAUD logo * Start of Asterix the Gaul (1967) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of Asterix the Gaul (1967) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Vhs-Asterix-The-Gual-_57.jpg|Cassette with No Trailer Asterix-The-Gaul-Rene-Goscinny-Albert-Uderzo-VHS-_57.jpg|Cassette Asterix-The-Gaul-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover Asterix the Gaul (UK VHS 1987) Spine.png|Spine Asterix the Gaul (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png Asterix the Gaul (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Asterix Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987